machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Making Music Videos in World of Warcraft
Making a music video machinima in World of Warcraft is not so easy. Though some may argue non-musical machinima is harder (For example: Getting a cast, scriptwriting, etc), I’d say they’re about equal. Whether you’re writing your own lyrics and/or music, or making it to something from your favourite band, it can be really hard. So I wrote this guide! Why World of Warcraft? World of Warcraft is so flexible. Compare it to, say, the Sims 3. The Sims 3: Without hacks, it can be really hard to get them to do the right animation, and the game’s custom content leaves something to be desired. World of Warcraft: This definitely takes longer time, but with the right software and some practice, the results are infinitely more satisfactory. Software First of all, you’ll need a good game filming program. I suggest Fraps (www.fraps.com) or WeGame (www.wegame.com). If you don’t buy Fraps, you’ll get that annoying little watermark. WeGame requires a signup before you do it, but it’s at least free (I think.) Then, get WoWModelViewer, and if possible, WoWMapViewer. WoWModelViewer allows you to view and animate 3d models from the game, including monsters, playable characters and spells. There is a WotLK-friendly version here: http://wowmodelviewer.googlecode.com/files/wowmodelview-v0.5.08-alfred-r536.zip WoWMapViewer is a little harder to install. You’ll need to install the map viewer (0.6.1 and the edited .exe file) and the 3.0 patch for the map viewer. http://www.wowmodelviewer.org/index.php?option=com_remository&Itemid=35&func=fileinfo&id=38 3.0 patch: http://www.wowmodelviewer.org/index.php?option=com_remository&Itemid=35&func=fileinfo&id=38 FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS! Seriously, you could lose World of Warcraft if you don’t. http://www.wowmodelviewer.org/forum/index.php?topic=3932.0 IF the instructions don’t work, then you’ll have to uninstall WoW, reinstall the base game and Burning Crusade, copy the file to a new location, and then add Wrath of the Lich King. I haven’t tested this, but give it a try. If you can’t be bothered to get the Map Viewer, then you’ll have to film ingame (Tip: If you’re filming in Eversong or Silvermoon, go on a Normal realm. RP realms often use these zones the most for roleplaying.). As for moviemaking software, if you’re just starting out, just go for Windows Movie Maker or iMovie (Mac). If you need something more creative, then try Wax. Wax looks ancient, but it has Chroma Key (bluescreen) capabilities, and it’s free. If you can afford it, then there’s Final Cut Pro or Sony Vegas Pro. If you don’t need bluescreen, then just go for any other freeware you can find that is useful for your work. Choosing a song Try visualizing a machinima video to one of your favourite songs. Then ask yourself three things: Is it possible? Will it sound and look good? How will you do it? If you can answer these questions, then go for it. Remember, if you have some popular songs that might work, then you can take requests! Hold a poll, and then make the machinima video that’s most popular. ---- Writing a plan You don’t need to write anything too fancy, but if you decide to write a plan, just make some notes of characters, camera angles etc. ---- Filming Film the background first, then the characters! I cannot stress this enough. Unless you’re using bluescreen, of course. WoWModelViewer allows you to load your own backgrounds, so you won’t need to bother with bluescreen most of the time (There are some exceptions though.). ---- Editing This’ll depend on what you’re using. If you don’t know, then look it up on Google. ---- And you're done! Hope I helped. - Monikka